Echo Sparks
by sonicfan4life
Summary: Echo is an abnormal hair, eye, and hyper 16 year old girl, who dreams of traveling around the world with her best friends and band "The Highlights". But, one day everything changed when she was kidnap by the Con's. Echo finds out that she's the reincarnated of the Allspark. With the help of the Autobots and her unknown father this is one of the craziest gigs she'll ever play.
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHEEEELLLLOOOOOO! LOL. This sf4l with a new story except it's about all your favorite car changing robots. You guess it Transformers. I'm a fan of anything that's cute, badass, or funny. Either way I have a shit-load of fandom. So here it is review/ fav / or follow. Peace! **

_Summary: The Allspark is all creation of Cybertronians also known as the Autobots. Not long the grand cube has now reincarnated itself to a new being. A girl who is one of the daughter of the Autobot Ironhide, the weapons specialist. Meet the crazy, funny, dangerous and musical adventures of Echo Hollins who is not only trying to juggle High School, but also juggling to keep control of a power that brings life to a robotic species._

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**:: Com link :: - sender **

**Name: **Echo Selene Spark Hollins

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5ft.

**Weight:** 108 pounds

**Species: **human and ½ Cybertronian, so a techno organic

**Hair: **pearl white with bright silver metallic highlights all over her hair

**Eyes: **really bright neon green with electric blue specks around the iris

**Style: **straight, reaching to her hips

**Skin: **porcelain pale

**Clothes style: **black and anything that goes with it except brown. Skirts, tops, short shorts, t-shits, knee and thigh high socks, leather chocker's, basically anything that makes her look anime.

**Personality: **Echo, is an over-energetic teen, who loves to have fun and bringing a smile to anyone'sface. Silly, childish, somewhat a ditz, musical, crazy, sweet, caring, optimistic, positive, reckless, simple minded, cheerful, and powerful.

**Mother: **Melody Hollins

**Father: **Ironhide

**CHAPTER ONE**

Just a Regular Day

Far from Mission and Tranquility City live a house in the suburbs with all the other small houses. A two-story stone house with dozens of flower beds appeared at the end of the road. This house belong to a woman, whose husband has been fighting a war that been going on for so long. This woman has a daughter who has never seen her father, but will bring back life to a decade planet for a mysteries species.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Uuuuggghhhhhh!" I groan.

So not wanting to wake up. I reach over my nightstand trying to feel my alarm clock go on in off. Once, I felt the cheap plastic I smash my fist on the snooze button.

_That's b_etter. I snuggle on my pillow.

Not long about two and a half minutes my mother charge in getting ready to battle with me to get my lazy butt up.

"Rise and shine Echo Hollins!" My mom somewhat yelled. "You got school in twenty minutes!"

"Awwww! I don't want tooooooooo!" I whined, loudly.

"Echo Hollins." My mom said, sternly. "You get up from that bed before I ground you to the next century!"

I sign in defeat.

"Fine."

I got up when my mom left leaving me and my skimpy pajamas a tight, but snuggly baby blue cotton top that has a kitty curl up sleeping with z's in a talk bubble and really short shorts that can pass as undies and head to my bathroom. I look at myself at my medicine cabinet's mirror yawing and wiping the sand out of my eyes.

I look at a girl who's skin is pale as snow, her strange hair that's uncharacteristically and abnormal white as will, but had a shine to it thanks' to these silver platinum highlights that go to the top of the roots of her scalp and down to the ends usually it's all nice and straight now it's all willy-nilly going over her shoulders and passing her heart shape face, strange eyes that were a very bright green that could pass as neon with bright blue specks shown her wide almond eyes and between her small button nose, that were looking at her lazily.

Yep, this is me the strange hair and eyes girl, Echo Hollins.

Turing on the faucet splashing cold water on my face, wipe it off with a towel. I look back at myself and smiled.

"Alright." I giggled. "Let's do this."

Not long about maybe twelve minutes I got done fixing myself. My willy-nilly hair was now straight and clean the sliver highlights were shining ever so brightly placing two long strands at the front of my face so it covers my ears, snow skin now glowing from a quick shower with rosy tints on my cheeks, I was wearing a nice smooth leather top that's black on the left and white on the right the straps were black and a black crop jacket, black knife pleated skirt that stops above my knees, a white belt with silver studs hanging on my hips, black and white strip knee high socks, black Lotia dress shoes that you can tied then into a bow above the ankles, and my silver and black necklace.

I don't leave home without it. It belongs to my dad, who I never seen before, mom never told me who he is it was always a sensitive subject. The necklace is a weird robot metal face that's silver and black he made this from me, that's what my mom said, it's hold by a silver chain. It's weird not knowing who your dad is. Being born with white hair and silver highlights is a big mystery and eyes that practically glow really needs some explanation.

After, I lock my necklace around my neck I grab my panda back and yes I have a panda backpack because their big fluffy white and black puff balls of adorableness. And my Dave Murray Fender Stratocaster guitar that's also black and white which I like to call "Snow Black".

"Echo, breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled.

"Coming!"

I quickly strap my pack on my back grabbing the case of my guitar and slid down the stairs like a three year old. Hey, you would do the same if you have stairs in your house.

"Whhheeee!" I cheered.

Jump off the rail and walk to the kitchen placing then besides the kitchen table. There greeting me was a beautiful red head, her hair was wavy that stops to her shoulder blades, fair peach skin, emerald eyes, which I inherit it from, she was wearing a white coat that has a name tag on the left side that reads "Dr. Hollins", that covers her black business top and white tulip skirt, she also have black slingback heels. This is my mother Melody Hollins, she may look like in her twenties, but believe me she's no were near it, ha, ha, old people.

"About time." She muttered. "You know I don't like waking up as much as you do."

"Yeah, yeah." I shrugged.

Mom place fat-free waffles, don't ask, that's already covered in syrup also fat and sugar free. Why the healthy stuff you might ask? Will, my mom is a doctor at Tranquility Hospital about ten and a half miles from here. I'm guess from all my childhood she's a health freak I don't know that's the only answer I can come up with, but old will *shrugged* and the sugar that's easy I'm already hyper so giving me another douse of sugar will be adding another ticking time bomb which I like to describe my energy. Can't help it I was born hyper and l'll die hyper.

"Meow."

I felt something soft and furry wrapping around my ankles. I look down to see a small white puff-ball with four legs and a long slender tail. It had an aqua collar that had a bell and a name tag.

"Hi, Meow-meow." I greeted my kitten by rubbing my ankles on her head.

A loud purr vibrate on her.

"You and Hemi have band practice, right?" Mom asks.

"Yup?" I said popping the p. "Spring break is next week and I like to make sure we pass this semester."

Who is Hemi and why I have practice? Easy, I'll tell you. Hemikio Hatsharu my best friend in the whole wide world. She and her family move next door when I was six, judging by the name, yes, she's Japanese. She's sixteen like me, but a three months older. Me, Hemi, and her brothers Gin and Kirto, who are a year older than us and twins, we're in a band together called the "Highlights". Why, will let me give you the short version of the story.

Her dad is a music director and recorder at Tranquility University, he taught his kids how to play when I can along my mom sign me up in violin practice. I was good for a kid, but when Mr. Hatsharu heard me he asks my mom if he can teach me how to play guitar. I begged mom, because I want to learn and play with Hemi and her brothers. She agreed and birth our friendship and band. "Highlights", is the name Hemi called ourselves when I was little I still had the silver highlights.

Mrs. Hatsharu, who is also a doctor and works with my mom too becoming best friend's quickly, wonder if I was alright mom explain to her I was born with them saying I was just an unique child or whatever.

Can you blame her? If you see a six year old with highlights you think their parents are crack in the head or something. Anyway, Hemi's dad had taught me less than a month and I became good at it don't know why, but I always been a fast learner always comes in handy sometimes. Her dad also discovered that I can sing too. I was only singing ring-around-the-rosy with Hemi just playing around. So, now he taught me vocals and years after that I became good, in my opinion at least.

When me and Hemi were ten and Gin and Kirto we're eleven they had a surprise for me and guess what they got highlights like me. Hemi were pink covering her side bangs and the roots to the end of her pigtails, Gin's were blue like Hemi's covering his bangs and to the roots, and Kirto was green bangs covered and roots. We been friends since then and forever we will be.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

A car's horn was sounding off.

"Oh, that's Hemi!" I gulped down my milk. "Love you mom, bye! And bye Meow-meow!"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek grab my stuff and book it.

"Love you too!" She shouted at me.

I close the door and see an aqua 2008 Honda Fit out in my drive way. It's Hemi's car that she got on her sixteen birthday, lucky bean-eater. I already have my license, but I work at this cute 80's style dinner downtown I'm saving enough money to buy myself a car. So far I have about I think 2,654 dollars including tips from customers, but I'm halfway there. Yippee!

"Īkagen'ni shite, Echo-san!" Hemi yelled, annoyed. "We're going to be late!"

(Come on!)

"Gomen'nasai!" I ran towards her.

(Sorry!)

Began friends with Japanese you'll learn a few words from them now in days.

She rolled her dark chocolate eyes and let me sit at the passenger seat. Hemi still had her hair in pigtails always has been when she was six, but it reach half her back. She was wearing a navy blue top that had a green angry anime figure on the middle with yellow straps and a pink undershirt, jean short shorts, pink tights, and her black combat boots with pink shoelaces.

"About time." She huffed with a slight accent. "Can't you get ready faster?"

"Lay off Hemi."

Gin was at the back his arms couching his head. 17 years old, Gin's ebony hair reach to his shoulders and long side bangs that cover his left same chocolate eyes his deep blue highlights reach to the roots and stop halfway. He was wearing a _Beastie Boys _shirt under a black and blue checkered shirt, black jeans, and blue converse shoes.

"How can she?" Kirto smirk. "She's on her "lady month."

Kirto was seating next to Gin headphones on and smiling coyly also 17 years old. Hair layered in short green spikes at the top, but half his head is dyed green and long straight hair at bottom hold by a red hairband stopping at his back. Wearing a black rip-sleeve button up shirt only two were down seeing his collar bone, black tight jeans, a black and silver spick stud bracelet on his right wrist, and red steel-toe combat boots.

"Kuso kurae!" Hemi growled at them.

(Screw you!)

That made Kirto laughed.

"Alright that's enough." I said stopping them fighting on a Thursday.

Hemi growled under her breath muttering about stupid brothers and hormones at the same time pulling the car out of my house not wanting to listen anymore. I got my iPhone out with a Pikachucase on it. GO, GO Pikachu! And my headphones and start listening to "Witch Hunt" English version by Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len. Being friends with Japanese, who use to live in Tokyo, can really effect you, my song list are half and half of Japanese and English.

"Hey, Echo?" Gin asks me. "Got that song ready? You know Mrs. Janet is grading us today while Spring break is tomorrow."

"YEAH BABY!" Kirto fist-pump the air. "A whole week of relaxing and babes."

I couldn't help, but laugh a little while Gin and Hemi shook their heads at him. Kirto was always the party and goofy animal in their family. Cocky, ignorant, lay-back, and funny that was K for yah. But, he's actually the funest person you ever met. While Gin on the other hand he was mature, level-headed, sometime serious, fun, quiet, and a big brother to everyone. Gin is the first born and older brother only for five minutes, K is the second, while Hemi is the last. He sometimes serious even when he was a kid he tell us to be careful especially me since, I always been reckless at times like climbing a twenty foot tree when I was seven.

He always look out for us and that what makes him an awesome brother. Hemi is the mixture of both of Gin and K. she's fun, serious, cocky, slightly temper mental and a bit of an attitude, punk rock chick, and can be mature or not either way she's my best friend ever.

"Yeah." I turn to him. "I have the song list in my pack."

"Good." He nodded.

We came to the highway that leads use to Mission City School of Arts. That's were me and my friends study at. Not long we turn the corner to see a really large lime stone building here at the art school you can really expires yourself. There's a lot of categories from acting, music, dancing, and painting. A lot of things that you can do me and the guys are in the music program. Me on my Dave Murray Fender Stratocaster, Gin's on his silver Yamaha electric guitar, Kirto on his misty black Ibanez Bass Guitars, and Hemi on her black and pink Ludwig drums that have "Highlights written across the bass drum in silver letters. We can sing, but I take the lead.

Since, their dad taught how to sing first they made me the lead singer. It's awesome and the same time nerve wrecking, because you have to face dozens of people, but that what makes it exciting. Hemi park the car and we all got out. I carefully pull out my guitars case out while Gin's and K's are strap in their case backpacks they were helping Hemi getting her drums cases. A lot of hassle, but we manage.

The thing of Art schools it's different from regular schools and I mean different. Once, you step inside you'll see why. Besides students in their different groups singing from the right while the dancers are practicing their best dances moves everywhere, by the way you might want to be carefully. One misdirection you'll crash by a jazz dancer. The bell ring and everyone went their classes the atmosphere was sparkling today will it always is, but since Spring Break is coming I guess everyone is ready for their Holidays.

We headed to the music room along with four other bands. The music room had a stage with lights and everything, amps on the sides of the wine color currants, the lights in perfect angle, and everyone was getting ready setting up their equipment. We did the same, the music room was the biggest room in the building because it's also the theater room and the hundreds of seats down of the bottom of the stage was there to prove it. Hemi and her brothers got ready in no time I was just tuning my guitar strings making sure their right.

"Alright, class."

Mrs. Janet the music teacher came in with a smile on her face as usual and let just say she's not like all other teachers.

She's in her mid-twenties, her brown hair with blonde highlights were turn to the side seeing the half right of her head shave, she was dress as a punk, black leather tube top, jeans, chocker, and jacket, steel-toe combat boots, vampire piercings, both of her ears are pierce to the lobe and the top, she had blood red lipstick, and black eye shadow that make her icy blue eyes pop. Yup, she is not like any other teacher I think she had a phase in college. But, everyone loves her and she's the best music teacher we have.

"Okay, guys." She seated at one of the theater chairs boots resting on another. "This is the final week, before Spring Break tomorrow."

"Yes!" Kirto cheered, loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Right." Mrs. Janet, chuckled. "Today you all will perform me a song that you all choose on Monday this week for your final grade. You'll be grade for your energy and how much you feel in the music, grades will be posted beside the door."

We all nodded understanding perfectly.

"Good, James and the Crazies your up."

We waited until a shaggy blonde boy and his friend start playing _Na, Na, Na, Na _by _My Chemical Romance. _After that a bleach blond girl had her violin and start playing _Beethoven's 5__th__. _ There was just one more and we're next.

"Alright, girls let's see what you got."

In the stage eight girls stand side by side hands on their hips. The lead singer was a girl name Veronica Tubs, she's a junior along with her friends also with K and Gin, nice curly strawberry hair ending on her back, good figure wearing a short jean skirt that show a bit too much of her legs and a pink crop halter top that you can see her slightly large chest, rosy lipstick, and soft blue eye shadow that brings out her hazel eyes. The Sugarhearts, and trust me there is nothing sugar about them.

Veronica is kind of our enemy, but mostly to Hemi. She thinks she's a future fake plastic body wanabee with a snobby attitude just because her dad is the mayor of the city she thinks she can get away with anything. She's pissed at us, but mostly at me just because we won the Mission City School's championship.

Me and my Hemi were freshman while Gin and Kirto were sophomores. We actually won with a perfect score while she had half close to winning so after that she hates me because I was a better singer them her. Gin and Kirto do their best to ignore her she basically flirting with them asking if they can join her group and she will be very "grateful" if you know what I mean.

I don't really care I just get on with my life. Sure, she's mean to me, but trying to get involve in one of her spats is not my thing. The smart thing to do is walk away and ignore it, but it makes her even madder. I'm more of a try-to-find-a-peaceful-solution-without-violence type of girl. No I never hit anyone besides playfully, no I don't talk smack to anyone, and no I would not stop to anyone's level of being a world class bitch on her period. Like I said, I'm a peaceful type of girl who likes to make everyone smile and enjoy her life.

Once, she and her friend was done singing _Single Ladies _from _Beyoncé_ getting a bunch of claps and cheers from the students she flash a smug smile towards us which causing the guys to tense with annoyance and Hemi blowing smoke out of her ears. Me did not pay attention I send the guys a smile signaling them everything is okay. As always it works and they smile back.

"Alright, thank you Sugarhearts." Mrs. Janet yawned. "Last we have The Highlights."

We walk to the center of the stage everyone was looking at us resilient to know what we'll sing. Veronica watch with distaste already annoyed that we have their attention.

"Okay, Echo." Mrs. Janet said. "You don't disappoint so show us what you have for us."

I nodded her with a smile.

"Proceeded."

"We're going to sing." I said. "_Egoselfish_."

"Okay guys." I played the notes. "Let's go!"

We been practicing on this song nearly every day. And we we're going to show how much we work hard on this.

"_Love or self, you have to choose - is it I, or is it you?"_

_"Very well, the choice is yours - and with your glimpse..."_

**~FAR FROM THE CITY~ **

**:: Lord Megatron, we have finally found the girl:: - Starscream.**

"_Well, "love" is what we give, and "love" is what we get,_

_So I would have to say, we're quite a happy set_

_Our intuitions off, we love each other still_

_"Ego," or else, "we go"? Let's be sure to make this clear..."_

**::Excellent, years of finding the human will bring back what is my::- Megatron. :: Proceeded when the girl is alone::**

**::Yes Lord Megatron::- Starscream signoff.**

"_I'm doing this all for you; "I'm doing this all for me"?_

"_Dare say that about our love, and mister, I'll have to do away with you..."_

Up in the air a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor was flying high in the center of two more strange and unique aircrafts along with an AH-64 Apache helicopter on the left and on the right was a small Heliplane.

"_In the end, we're still just fine to keep on smiling all the time_

_If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,_

_Then where it is that you must be, is anywhere but here with me"_

**::Shockwave how far are we from the Allspark?::-Starscream.**

**::Radar says about 35 earth miles::-Shockwave.**

**::I can feel the energy radiating from the fleshy::-Laserbeak.**

"_So then, I wonder - is your choice all up to this:_

_Are you choosing with your "egoselfishness"?_

**::Why is it so low?::-Starscream. ::It won't be able to recharge a simple earth battery?::**

**::The human does not have Energon in its system::-Shockwave. ::Thus, making the Allspark power pitiful and impossible to find.:: **

**::In order to fully awaken the Allspark she must have Energon in her blood::-Laserbeak. **

_"Love" is what so captivates us,_

_Yet this "love" at times leads to loathing_

_It's a choice to be made as a pair, but it's one of us who has to die…"_

**::Correct, even if she is half Cybertronian she is human making things a little difficult for the Allspark to receive full power::-Shockwave.**

**::Enough, will just have to let Scalpel deal with her::-Starscream. **

"_Both our selves are selfish still, gasping breathless for some air;_

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"Thanks, it was delectable!"_

The two aircrafts flew fast towards the city. Years of countless findings they have manage to find her right under their noses so to say. She was the only thing that can revive back their home.

_"I'm doing this all for you, I'm doing this all for me..."_

_Well, "doing it for us both," I'm going to hide my face and cry my eyes out..."_

**~NEST Headquarters~**

"Lieutenant William! Three Decepticons have been spotted heading towards Mission City." Someone yelled out.

William Lennox, a man in his mi-twenties, dark brown hair look like it got hit by a giant fan was racing towards wearing an army gray jumpsuit with black body armor holding varies of weapons a two AK's were strap behind his back.

"Alright, what's happening?" He breathe out.

"Three Decepticons Starscream, Shockwave, and Laserbeak has been spotted heading to the city."

_"Love and self," this I decide, and so here is my reply:_

_No one's murder shall be done; instead, us two shall be as one_

_"I'm doing this all for you", "I'm doing this all for me";_

"_Let us have them be good friends, and hold each other to the end..."_

"Why the Pit are they doing that?"

A golden yellow Lamborghini has shifted to transform into the Autobot Sunstreaker. He had his arms folded looking annoyed and ready to smash some Con scum.

"Easy Sunny." Said a teasing voice. "We all want to offline son Cons as much as you do."

The teasing voice came from Sunstreakers twin brother Sideswipe also a Lamborghini but, he was a nicely red color.

"Don't call me that fragger." Sunny growled.

"That's enough you two slag-heads." Growled an old annoyed voice.

A lime and red Rescue Hummer H2 was glaring down to the two annoying twins. This was Ratchet the CMO of the Autobots.

_"Love and self" - now that we know, I and you are free to go_

_To smile and laugh, and more than those, we'll also cry, if so we chose."_

"I will dent both of helms if you don't shut up." He spat at them wielding a **REALLY **large wrench ready to smack both the annoying brothers.

"No, we're good." The brother said in union not wanting anymore dents then they already have.

"It seems they are heading to Mission City Art School." Lennox read the Cordiant's of the Cons.

"What?" Ratchet raised an optic rigid. "Let me see."

Ratchet made his way to a large computer made especially for the Autobots. He search everything about the school wondering why in Primus name are they heading to a human education building. When he look about all the courses and staff, until he look at the students and found one of his patients he help a while back and an old friends beloved sparkling.

"By the Allspark." He whispered, dreadfully. "Optimus!"

He grab the information in a large data pad, that's was also made for them, and race as fast to the leader. A large red Peterbilt Model 379 with nicely design blue flames has emerge transforming into Optimus Prime.

"Ratchet, old friend." He said in a baritone voice. "What's wrong?"

"Starscream has been spotted heading towards Mission City." He huffed. "Along with Shockwave and Laserbeak but, you have to take a look at where they're going."

The lime color CMO handed the Prime the data pad showing what is so important about the location. The old Prim look at a picture of who he had met long ago. Optimus close his eyes and vent heavily. He dreaded this day would come.

"Gather all the Autobots." He order. "We must bring her here safety from any harm."

"But, what about Ironhide." Ratchet asks.

"What about me?"

A black Topkick truck showed up. This was Ironhide, the weapon specialist and the father of our heroine's story.

"Starscream has been spotted heading towards Mission City." Optimus told him.

"Alright, then we just have to kick some aft." He said punching his servos together. "It's just Starscream."

Ratchet look at Optimus not sure how this will turn out.

"He, Shockwave and Laserbeak are going to a human education building." The great Prime continued. "More specially an Art school."

"Why?" Now the Topkick was confuse.

It was best to show him than explain. Optimus handed him the data pad to see a familiar face.

"What am I look-"

He stop his optics going wide seeing a familiar face of a girl he only seen as a new born.

"No."

He shock his large head at first he was worried, but that now change to anger.

"We have to leave now!" He growled, angrily.

"Calm yourself old friend." Prime said. "I don't want any harm on her as you do."

"Then let's go now!" Ironhide growled getting his cannons charging.

"Oh, boy." Ratchet muttered.

"Uh, guys am I missing something?" Lennox asks the large bots rather confuse.

"You will be knowledge soon Captain Lennox." Optimus look down at him. "But, we must hurry for our war will have met a change."

_If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,_

_There's nowhere for us two to be, not anywhere that I can see_

_So then, I wonder - does our choice come down to this:_

_Does our "egoselfishness" make it exist?_

Once, we finished with the last line everyone cheered except that Veronica was fuming from her head, Yeesh!

"As always Highlights." Mrs. Janet said, still clapping. "You never disappoint you defiantly earn an A+."

Me and my friends cheered. All that practice really paid off.

The bell ring.

Everyone rush outside, but Veronica and her friends push everyone out of the way without sending the evil eye to us. I ignore, but Hemi flip the bird to her, oh, man.

"Can't you not do stuff like that." I turn to her. "You're seriously not helping."

"Hey, it's not my fault bitchy American girl wants to pick a fight." She huffed.

"Can't you just ignore her?"

"That's your thing Echo-san." She said. "My thing is kicking ass and rocking out."

I raised a brow towards to her brothers they shook their heads and give me a look that said "don't asks".

"Forget Veronica." Kirto said making all of us turn to him. "Let's focus on our vacation."

"Right, you guys are heading to Hawaii." I remember their dad saying were their spending their Spring Break."

"Oooohhhhh, yeeeeaaaahhhhhh!" He fist pump again.

I couldn't help, but laugh and shake my head at him. He was so easily excitable.

"What are you going to do Echo?" Gin asks.

"Nothing." I answered. "Just sleeping in, watch T.V, play video games, and probably work a few shifts in Miss. Patty's dinner."

"Boo!" Kirto gave a thumbs down.

"Why don't you and your mom go on vacation?" Hemi asks, zipping her drums in their case.

"Mom has that one week confers in Los Angeles." I told them. "It has something to do with putting this new eco-friendly body limbs in hospitals."

"Right, forgot mama mention something about that." Hemi nodded.

We grab our case and headed out. I only took a few steps, but stop when I felt my pulse quicken. Everything felt it was going slow something was coming in this direction, but something not right. I must have zone out, because Gin was calling me.

"Echo."

I snap out of it and look at my friends who were looking at me weird. I must have stop walking and stayed all still like.

"You okay?" Gin raised a brow.

"Y-yeah, I just remember I have to stop by Miss. Patty." Which was kind of true, considering I need to see my work hours.

"Okay, but text us if you're working." Gin nodded. "If not come around 4."

"Sharp." Hemi said, pointy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Hemi." I walk towards them. "When did I ever miss band practice?"

We exited the music room and went our separate ways going to are next classes. My zoning out thing was kind of bugging me I don't know why, but I felt something is going to happen.

Something big.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd DONE! So what you guys think? Thanks for reading guys, review, Fav, or follow. Once, you do that I'll finish chap 12 of Mobius New Guess's. **

**Thank you**

**Love, Sonicfan4life.**


	2. Chapter 2: Decepticons in Mission City

**Thank you:**

**~ AlchemistPrime, liv cahill, Moon D Luna, and Skyress98 ~**

**For fav-ing and following my fanfic. I took two Mary-Sue test to see if Echo is one so far she's only 41% and she's a perfect balance, but I have to be careful with her in case. Here is chap two please review. **

**Oh, and also I forgot to put this in chap 1 that song Echo was singing was called: **

_**Egoselfish by: Miku-Tan **_

"**Talking."**

_**Thoughts **_

**:: Com Link ::**

"_**Phone"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Decepticons in Mission City

**(Echo's POV)**

Since Spring Break is tomorrow it's a half day in school this week. You only get four class periods music was my first class, but you all know that. Dancing is my second it's like music except your body is the instrument, Prop Welding is third it's sort of arts and crafts except involves metal and a blowtorched or any other things you can make I love it because I get to make or upgrade my paintball guns I'm may not be a violent person, but I'm sort of a gun or bomb nut when it comes to paint ever since Hemi's family took me to paintballing ever since then I was addicted to making guns and bombs, hey don't knock it till you try it. But, I believe we can expand the gun section to something more extreme.

And my last class which I'm heading to is Art I have a knack for pastels I love chalk drawing ever since my Aunt Laurie gave me a whole set of it on my seventh birthday ever since them I can't stand the thought of not drawing with it. The Art room is just like a regular room except you can choose what type of style you like to do from paint, ink, markers, or pastels. I put my pack next to my station, it's an art saying where you draw, went to the storage room to grab the pastel isle, and went to this really large shelf that have all the materials to get the…

"Ah, shit." I muttered, bitterly.

The thing about this shelf… it's exactly eight feet and there are seven shelf's that are a foot tall and I only reached the third shelf since I'm only five feet even and to makes matters worst the pastel supplies are on the sixth shelf so…

I stretched my hands to the box using my tippy-toes to reached for it, but my arms only reached the forth shelf. I jumped, but I still couldn't reach, thank god no body was looking because this was embarrassing!

_Come on! _I thought, bitterly. _Why doesn't someone think about the little people here!_

I sort of don't like how tall I am its humiliating and degrading. Because, a sixteen year old shouldn't be this small and some people actually think you're just a little kid. My mom say's I'll hit a growth one day, but how the hell do you have a growth if you been this exact height when you were ten?! Class starts in a minute and I don't have my supplies yet, ugh!

A chuckle rumbled behind me. I look up to see Kirto reaching to the box not even on his toes and handed the box to me with an amuse smile.

"Don't say it." I gave him a pointed look and raised a finger at him.

"I wasn't going to say anything _chīsai_." He smirk, then turn to his station that was next to my.

(Tiny.)

My left eye twitch when he said that. I HATE it when someone calls me short in any type of synonyms. It irke's me so badly! I love K and all, but it irritates me when he (5'9ft.) or Hemi (5'6ft), even Gin (5'9ft.) make fun of my height. I suck a lot of air and bowled loudly and speed walk to my station with the box sit down and pouted when the bell ring.

"You know how I feel about my size!" I hissed at him, quietly.

"Yeah, but it'll be a sin if I don't make fun of it." He chuckled.

"Ugh!" I groan, smash my head on the box that was on my lap. "Why do you hate me!?"

This time he let out a full blown laughed hugging his sides. I'll never understand this guy even though we know each other for years.

"Oh, Echo." He wiped a tear. "You know how to make a guy laughed."

I stick out my tongue at him making him chuckle some more. The bell ring and Mr. Lee our art teacher walk in. He always dress as a lawyer nobody knows why since he teaches us how to draw and could ruin his clothes he was splattered by paint, golden wheat hair that's nicely comb to the side, probably around his thirties, hazel eyes, and he had slightly tan skin I heard he loves to surf with his family. Kind of weird, but cool at the same time.

"Alright, guys." He said, with a slight British accented. "Since, this is your last class you can-"

He stop when Veronica walk in late as usual. Mr. Lee cross his arms disapproval written in his face. She just smile at him all innocently. She comes late to class all the time usual fixing her make up in the bathroom or gossiping with her friends. She sits at the front row she's really good with acrylic paint, but she draws mostly fashion clothes with her in it some of it are not so reviling, but it doesn't stop her for bragging about it. Whenever someone complaints it she couldn't help, but give me a smug smile her face saying "try to beat that bitch". I continued to draw and avoid eye contact, but you can tell she hates being ignored it's written in her eyes.

"Late as usual Miss. Tubs." He said, bitterly. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Sorry Mr. Lee." She batted her eyes.

Kirto was silently making gagging faces. I covered my mouth to hide my giggles. Dammit! K quiet trying to make me laugh.

"I was just returning a book in the library." She continued.

"As if she can read." K grumbled.

"Is that so?" Mr. Lee narrowed his eyes.

"Lies!" K said loudly, with a high pitch voice to hide his voice.

A bunch of the students laughed we all know Veronica was lying it really wasn't that hard. I snorted my shoulders were shaking trying to prevent my laughter from appearing. Mr. Lee let out a smirk, while the strawberry blonde was giving everyone the evil eye. Until, she spotted K who gave her a wink thus adding that to her flames of hate.

I shook my head and rub my temple. I'll never understand why I hang out with people who love to provoke egotistic chicks.

"Right." Mr. Lee chuckled. "Since that has been cleared out. Miss. Tubs you'll be cleaning the paint buckets after class."

"Oh, snap!" Kirto laughed under his breath, shoulders shaking.

Veronica gape and was about to protested until Mr. Lee beat her to the punch.

"Unless, you want to add two hour detention to that punishment." He said, smugly.

Veronica shut her mouth trying to keep her face neutral as possible.

"No, sir." She grumbled.

"Good." He nodded. "You may head to your station."

Veronica march to her station tossed her design bag roughly on the ground and sit down on her seat. I don't know who I should feel sorry for, Veronica or her bag?

"As I was saying." Mr. Lee start over. "Since Spring Break is tomorrow you can draw whatever you want. You can keep it once you're done."

As all of us got out utensils I place the pastel box next to my easel that was holding a median plain white pastel canvas. I got my phone out from my panda pack's side pocket hit play listening to _Rock and Roll _from _Avril Lavigne_ and went to my gallery to find the picture I took last week. It was a sunset, but it was special the sun set below to these dark forest while it was surrounded by shades of bubblegum and hot pink to violet and lavender. But, what I love most about it was the twilight combination the midnight blue space combined with the bright colors of pink and purple seen so different. It was like a rift in space and time, a little corny for the description, but it's all I got.

I begin with the sun then after that I'll add the pinks, then so on and so forth. When you open the box little shelf's pop open letting the top of the box's lid to sit on the sides of the box. There were different shades of color from light to dark all in small open packages that were filled with one inch 3D rectangle sticks. Grabbing the sunglow, canary yellow, amber, and maize I combined them to make the small bright round star.

We have about forty-five minutes in this class I spent about nine minutes on the sun and five minutes spreading the yellows to make the sky. Wiping my hands on the wash cloth I grab hot pink, Baker-Miller pink, French rose, rose, salmon, and lavender pink to mix with the yellow. I spread salmon all over half the canvas you have to start off with the lights first if you use the dark colors first then you'll have nothing, but a mud splattered mess.

Once, that was done I added lavender pink, Baker-Miller, French rose, rose, and hot pink using my fingers I smoothly spread and combined them to mix well with the yellow. Looking over I see K with ink pens he was drawing _Naruto _almost in his nine-tail stage fighting _Luffy _from _One Piece _who was about to use the _Gum-Gum-Rocket_ move to his face. It's actually really good and cool the boy who was shun from his home, because of a deadly spirit sealed in him fighting to the death with rubber hyper teen who eat this weird curse fruit. Tons of fans would kill to see that crossover.

Back to my canvas I work about three minutes after the bell so far it's coming together just finished adding the purples thanks to African violet, amethyst, dark lavender, electric lavender, and eminence I have the nicely shades of purple to blend with the pink. The last thing I need to do is put the forest and night sky then I am done.

"Three minutes left." Mr. Lee called out.

Wiping my hands on the wash cloth I grab to sheets of wax paper and tape to safety secure the canvas and won't let smudge's ruin it. Once, that was done I place the pastel's back to the box now the only thing is putting it back to the shelf. But, K seen to help me with my problem, because he took the box and the ink pens back to the sixth shelf. Returning back with a small smirk.

"I could have done it." I grumbled.

"No you couldn't." He chuckled.

The bell ringed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow or not I don't care." Mr. Lee said packing his things. "But, have a good Spring Break."

Everyone rushed out like bulls stampeding their way out of the school. Putting the canvas, that's two time's smaller than me under my arm, and not getting trampled by teens, who are going all over the world for a week vacation, I headed out with Kirto thankfully he's helping me the way to Hemi's car, again it sucks being short I can't see a damn thing! We managed to head out the front door's cars speeding out and crazy teens doing fancy break dance moves all over the street and sidewalk you'll think you're in on of _LMFAO's _music videos.

I spotted Hemikio and Gin packing their stuff in the Honda's trunk. Me and K hurried to them dodging anyone who will dump into us.

"About time." Hemi huffed. "Can't you guys go any faster?"

I raised a brow to her while placing my canvas inside.

"Just because it's your period." I stated. "Doesn't mean you can be bitchy all the time."

"It's Hemikio Echo-san." Gin said, shutting the trunks door. "She's always bitchy."

"Will, EXCUSE me for suffering." She growled.

I shook my head at her with a small smile printing my face.

"Would my icing filled chocolate cupcakes make you feel any better?" I said, swinging my backpack to get the plastic container filled with my bake goods.

Hemi's face lit up like Christmas came early, not really surprising since she did love sweets especially my.

"YES!" She bounced up and down, giddily.

I put my pack down grabbing the red plastic container eight perfectly line chocolate cupcakes with white icing on the top were present. Hemi's eyes lit up more if that was possible. Snap open the lid grabbed the first one I seen and handed to her, but she practically rip it of my hand and start gobbling down if she haven't eaten in days.

"Uh…" I look to Gin. "Have you guy's been feeding her at all?"

He just shrugged and reach one of my cupcakes and start eating it Kirto did the same thing except he was a lot messier when it comes to eating. Just then a bright cherry red 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish Volante came skidding towards us. I watch with amazement looking at every detail and structure this was an expansive and beautiful car! I'll be able to afford a car like this if I'm dead.

"Sup, nobody's."

Veronica and her friends were all piled up to the car. She, a platinum blonde with soft blue eyes name Olive Madeline, next to her was Violet Lune a girl with nicely short black curled hair and smooth brown eyes, and Samantha Von' Suva a girl with golden wheat hair with matching eyes were sitting together at the front. At the back was a copper skin red head with popping yellow brown eyes name Star Mage, next was Aaron Smith short blonde hair with deep blue eyes, Carly Faller hazelnut hair with dark green eyes sit beside her, and last was Joana Martinez dark chocolate hair with milk chocolate eyes. They wear the same thing Veronica wears jean skirt and halter top that showed too much.

I think Hemikio called them Veronica's drones or bitches-in-training?

She stared at us with her diamond crusted sunglasses with a smile of superiority. I sign when she called us nobody's. Let me explain something nobody's is a nickname upperclassmen give to students who are a grade lower to them. It was hard when we started this school, but I always remain positive and just ignore it. And it work when we sign up for the Championship and took first place after that nobody says that anymore…will, except Veronica.

"What do you think of my new ride?" She patted the dashboard lovingly. "Daddy, got it for me for being his little princess. What did your daddy get you Echo?"

I remained still and waited for her comment, while Gin, K, and Hemi straighten knowing this will lead to an argument.

"Oh, that's right." She laughed. "You don't have a daddy."

Her and her friends let out a group of laughed. I press the plastic container closer to my chest ignoring her remark. Everybody knows I don't have a father and that would lead to some questions like, did he abandon me and my mom, is he dead, or was he just some deadbeat? Gin patted my back telling me that I shouldn't listen to her and he knows I don't listen to snarky or hurtful remarks.

"He did give me something." I said, gently rubbing the smooth cool metal of my necklace with my finger. "After that I don't think he's alive."

I didn't mean to sound depress even though it stop her and posy to stop laughing. I actually want to know about my old man, but if mom gets teary eyes about it then I shouldn't push it.

"But." I said, getting rid of the negative with positive. "If he is then I know he loves me, because if he didn't then he wouldn't gave me this."

Veronica's posy look at me with a little regret and amazement, but Veronica had her face completely neutral her eyes hidden with her shades. But, I continued only this time I smiled.

"I don't know or how he is." I smiled at the robot face that laid on my palm. "That wouldn't stop knowing that he loves me and that's all I need to know."

I look at them with a smiled this is how I fight not with nasty name calling, fist fighting, or any type of violence in that matter I just can't bare myself to hit someone without being playful. From the side Gin, K, and Hemi were smiling, I don't want to cause any trouble even though I have the pendency of getting in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"And there you have it _Guchi._" Hemi wrap her arm around my shoulder. "That's another win for us."

(Bitches.)

I mentally groan. Why does she have to treat this like a competition? It's not really helping.

Veronica tighten her hands on the steering wheel her knuckles were turning white. Aye, aye, aye, she was pisses.

"Will…that's a nice thought." She said, through gritted teeth. "Now if you excuse me I have better things to do."

She turn around and quickly floor it sending a dust of smoke and gravel flying towards us. After, that she was gone leaving me staring at the little red dot that vanished.

"_Shibō ushi no yarō no minikui shiri dame musuko!" _Hemi cursed, she was pissed too.

(Ugly ass no good son of a wannabe cow fucker!)

"You know that's not going to help." I raised a brow to her. "Oh, and cow fucker?"

"She's a cow and she's gonna fuck a cow." She stated.

I shook my head not want any further explanation. Putting back the cupcakes I got out my roller skates that I got from a garage sale their black with purple straps so were the wheels. I sit down at the curb of the sidewalk untying my shoes and placing them to my panda pack.

"We could give you a ride to Ms. Patty you know?" K said, sitting in shotgun.

"No thanks." I shook my head. "I like it this way and I could you use the exercise."

"You're a skinny ass white chick!" Hemi scoffed. "You don't need the exercise."

"You know what I mean Hemikio." I rolled my eyes out of good nature. "See yea tomorrow or not."

They waved and said their good byes while I was putting my guitar case first then my panda pack and head down town. I look around the different suburb houses line next to each other in perfect order and also dogging a few people who were walking on the sidewalk. The feeling I have that something was coming bother me a bit don't know why, but instead of something it was more like someone more than one and they were coming fast.

I shook my head thinking I was going crazy than usual. Leaning in I took up speed and race to Mama Patty's diner. I have been working for Ms. Patty about four years now starting out since I was twelve my job is either taking orders, but mostly run the sweetie station which is just the deserts I make and decorate all kinds of deserts by myself. Baking sort of a hobby next to pastel art you can never have more than one, right?

Making towards downtown I turn to a corner to see a pale yellow diner that had a pole sign that's say's Mama Patty's Diner. Skating towards the cross pass my pulse quicken I stumble a bit causing me to flay my arms around once I got my feet to stop I slowly took a breath and look around I don't see anything around the streets. Placing my hand on my heart I could feel the muscle beating rapidly like I ran a marathon, but I was fine will misusing the goose bump crawling my skin like someone is watching me.

Only a few people were walking around talking or on their phones not really paying attention to anybody. Ignoring my sudden flaying I skated inside the dinner it look like any other 80 style theme dinner black and white checkered tiles, bubblegum pink walls with photos of famous 80 people and novelty pictures, there were wall tables to the window, and the island were you can sit and order and also behind there was the cook station. Next to the island was the "Sweetie Station" in blue and pink neon lights different kinds of goodies you can imagine and eat.

Making my way to the cashier who was run by Ms. Augusto. The Augusto's family owns the dinner Mama Patty the owner and creator of the restaurant is the great grandmother of Ms. Augusto, Mama Patty build this place with her family when they move away from New Orleans, Louisianan something about the war and not wanting to be a part of the damn bloody society she live there since the day she was born having the New Orleans and French accent, pretty cool combo actually.

"Hi, Ms. Augusto." I greeted letting my skates roll on the titles towards her.

Magnolia Augusto a mid-thirty year old smooth skin African American woman with amazing inherited honey color eyes here she works the cashier, bills and finance the dinner. She was wearing the dinner's uniform which was a baby pink cotton waitress dress with puff short sleeves, white attached apron with the big bow at the back, the skirt of the dress stops half of the knees, and white polish pump heels. Her black hair was on a high pony tail the end of her hair waved a bit just like her side bangs not a hair out of place thanks to the hairspray she always uses when it comes to work.

"Hello, Echo." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"You know." I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Spring Break is here, skating around, practicing my music, and wanting to see my work ours if you be so kind."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Alright, babycakes let me see."

She slid down her hand on the island's cabinets getting out a clear green folder. She open sliding down her finger to my name.

"Ah, you have to take Venus's shift again at five o' clock." She said, looking at the paper. "And you'll end at seven thirty. Then you'll get your paycheck on next Friday."

"Cool, and what's up with V?" I asks.

"Oh, you know another fight with Duncan." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Again." I said, incredibly with a raise brow.

Venus Augusto is Magnolia's daughter she's twenty-two and in beauty school getting her cosmetologist license. She looks like her mom a lot, but she had strong cheek bones inheriting from her dad, Jeramiah Augusto, she always have her ebony hair in different styles, which are actually really good, but sometimes she leave's it down when she doesn't feel like it. Duncan is her boyfriend she met in one of her girl out's with her friends I really don't see why she likes him he just polish his chopper and basically stood her up in more ways that I can imagine. Once, he actually try to hit on her older sister Monica and she's engaged!

"She needs to dump his ass." I cross my arms. "The sooner the better. He's nothing but a two-timer."

"Amen, babycakes." Magnolia nodded. "But, you'll never find a man who can build and custom make motorcycle choppers in this part of town, now can you?"

"No." I sign, it's an amazing skill.

"Don't worry." She patted my cheek. "She'll see reason."

"Okay, say hi to your family for me." I turn around. "I got to head to Hemi's for band practice."

"Will do." She smiled and wave goodbye.

I open the glass door that had bell's attach making them ring when you open and close it. Getting out my phone I check to see the time.

Three-thirty on the dot.

It only takes me fifteen minutes to get to the Hatsharu's house so I won't have to face the wrath of Hemikio and her deadly emergency axe. I shudder at that thought, not wanting that to happen I skated home. But, after I just turn the corner that leads to my and Hemi's street I felt someone was watching me trying not to look suspicious I gain more speed.

**:: I have the human in my sites. :: -Shockwave.**

I skated even faster the feeling getting worst. Thinking if I get the feeling to go away I turn to another street that's close to downtown abandon mechanic factory. Once, I saw the old brick building with the rusted up fence the roar of an engine suddenly erupted behind me. A Strato Silver Mazdaspeed II Mazda RX-8 that's front license plate read's "SHKWAV". Even though the car was serious giving me some bad vibes my mouth was hanging the car was beautiful.

"Where did you come from?" I whispered, in awed.

We normally don't get fancy looking sport cars around here. It's basically rare to actually see these types of car's I would love to ride one actually. Looking at every detail of it I notice no one was driving it.

_But, cars can't drive themselves? _I thought. _Right?_

To answer my question it roar again and floor it right in front of me full speed. Thinking in the last second I skated fast to the rusted up gates luckily, it had an opening that look someone around five feet could squeeze in.

Times like this I enjoy being short.

Inside the gates the car smash throw the gates ripping out the hinges in the process. Mentally cursing I speed towards a pile of cement pipes that look like for bridge construction and rows of bar wire neatly stack together. Making towards the pipes I climb to the second row of the pile and went inside it was long, cool, and very cylinder. Sitting down the edge peeking a bit I was freaking out and breathing hard.

I swung my backpack in front of me, frantically opening the small front zipper to get my phone out and desperately pressing the numbers to call 9-1-1. Peeking at bit so I can see the psycho car it was slowly driving around the pipes and wire like it was the hunter and I'm its prey.

_Comeoncomeoncomeon! _I pray hearing the ringing.

"_9-1-1, what's your emergency?" _ Said a woman's voice.

"THANK GOD!" I praised, but probably shouldn't. "HELP! Someone's chasing me! I'm at the abandon mechanic building at- IEE"

I screeched holding my ringing ear my phone was screeching like a radio with no signal, but louder and more annoying.

"_Ma'am? Ma'am?" _ I heard from the speaker. _"Y-you n-n-need to s-speak-…"_

Small static shoot from the receiver and after that it went dead. Breathing slowly looking at my phone worried thinking I'll be next.

"Don't even think about it girl."

I froze looking out the pipe again I couldn't see Mazdaspeed it stop circling me and seen to hide. Fear growing inside the pit of my stomach I scooted more inside the pipe so I was in the middle both hands touching the cold hard cement looking at the two ends frantically seeing if anyone would come in. Then, it sounded metal against metal being combined in to something the dread feeling grow even more. All of the sudden silence.

Slowly breathing shaking with fear not knowing what was out there I begin to wonder if this was the feeling all along. A large smashing sound erupted making me shriek again, but the whole pipe was moving, standing up hands still on the walls I balance myself seeing at the end's I was being lifted up.

_Is a crane moving me!? _I thought. When I feel like I was high in the air a red light glowed behind me causing me to straighten my back my head only reaches half the pipe ceilings.

"I found you." Said a dark voice.

I gulped slowly gathering enough courage I turn to see…a bright single red eye? Holding my breath we both stare at each other green to red.

_This can't be real?_

**(Third person POV)**

In N.E.S.T headquarters soldiers race gather weapons for their upcoming mission. The Autobots gather at the main hanger Jazz, Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster, Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, The Triplets, Skids and Mudflap, Terror Twins, Jolt, Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide who was pacing back and forth really anxious to leave. Major Lennxon was standing next to an African American man wearing the same black and armor jumpsuit with a black bandana tied around his head this was Epps Robert a Sergeant and friend to the Autobots and Will.

"Geez, what's eating Hide?" Epps muttered to Will.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Will shook his head.

"You know I can hear you." Hide stop pacing looking down to the two humans. "What's eating me is that the Deceptiscum have found Echo."

"Found who?" Epps raised a brow.

"What's so important about this fleshy?" Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Optimus will explain." Ratchet informed them.

On time the red and blue Autobot walk towards them holding a data pad he had a serious look on his face knowing that look something big is up. They took a step closer to their leader ready to hear what he has to say.

"My fellow Autobots." Optimus said, with a serious manner. "Three Decepticons have been found in Mission City a location we are familiar with."

They nodded, but Jazz had a sour look he nearly got offline by Megatron and is where the Allspark was destroyed.

(sf4l: There is no way in hell I'm making this story without Jazz screw the bastard whose idea was to let him die in the first movie. Oh, and fun fact: Jazz's voice actor is the guy who played Eddie in _Family Matter._)

"So wha' we gat do Prime?" Jazz asks.

"We all know the Allspark was destroyed the only key to revive our home planet Cybertron." Optimus continued.

Everyone had a longing look in their eyes wishing they can see their home again before it fill into ruins thanks to the war.

"But, not long since our arrival to this planet." He said. "The great Primes long before our time came to me in a vision. Telling me that the Allspark will live again being reincarnated by a new form."

Everyone's eyes widen hearing the news shock and happiness feeling their sparks their home can be save after all.

"Fo' really." Skids gasped.

"Oh, he really." His twin Mudflap replied.

"W-wait, so that's why the Decepticons are heading to Mission City." Will said, everything cleared to him. "Their trying to find the Allspark."

"Yes." Prime nodded.

Then something accorded to Will. "You know where it is, don't you?"

Prime nodded again.

"Then why isn't it here?" Prowl said. "The most logical thing to do is protect in here so we can keep it safe. Why is it in the open it's poor planning."

Optimus's typed something in the data pad letting a hologram imaged appear in front of them. Out came a full image of a teenage girl with snow hair with silver highlights glowing neon eyes stared at them.

"What those a human femmeling." Jolt chimed in. "Had to do with any of this?"

He wasn't the only one confused, but nobody notice the caring and loving look in Ironhide's eyes or in their case optics.

"This is Echo Selene Spark Hollins." Optimus explain, who the girl is. "She is the reincarnation of the Allspark."

_**Pop! Crash!**_

Prowl glitch and fell.

"Say wha'!" Skids and Mudflap gaped in union.

"How is this possible?" Elita-one optics widen.

"No friggin way." Crosshair spat.

"This is a prank?" Sideswipe question, disbelieve. "Right?"

"You're kidding right?" Sunstreaker scoffed. "How can a fleshy help with any of this?"

"No, even though she may not seem much help." Optimus said. "But, the Primes told me she would help in our war and bring us back our planet. She is one of us."

"What do you mean Optimus?" Chromia asks.

Optimus look at Ratchet giving him a nod.

"She is half human and half Cybertronian." The CMO explained, heading towards the offline Prowl. "She's Ironhide sparkling."

To say they were shock was an understatement their minds went blank. They all look at the black and silver GMC Topkick like he just punch Prime.

"How is this possible sensei?" Drift asks.

"Before, any of you came me, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee." Optimus explain. "Ironhide have save one of the human soldiers the parental figure of Melody Hollins Ironhide's spark mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight." Epps chimed, head shaking. "This little girl right there." He pointed to the hologram. "Is hide's baby girl and the Allspark?"

Prowl got up shaking his helm groaning a bit from the sudden news.

"This is…uninspected." Prowl said, woozy.

"Melody somehow was able to conceive a sparkling with our species." The medic explain. "It seen she somehow do to the Allspark's radiation of Echo she is able to produce one of our species, but her DNA is still human making her half of her and our species. She is the first techno organic."

Everyone look at Ratchet then to the hologram of the girl never suspecting this.

"So, we're going to rescue the lass from those damn Decepticons." Roadbuster said, with a thick Scottish accent.

"Yes, if the Megatron gets a hold of Echo." Optimus said. "He will use the Allspark's power for whatever he wishes to do with it."

"Over my offline body." Ironhide growled, getting his cannons charging.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus said, calmly. "No one wants to see your sparkling hurt."

"She ha' grown." Jazz smiled to the weapon specialist. "Las' time we saw her she came online."

He nodded.

"Now, we must bring her here." Optimus ordered. "The Allspark's power has not been awaken from her we must see to it that the Megatron won't abuse it and the girl."

The two humans and Autobots nodded getting ready for battle.

"This is going to be fun." Hound puff his cigarette.

"Alright." Optimus transform. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have always wanted to say that! Lol. So here's chap two now on to chap six of TMNT. Review please!<strong>


End file.
